


Traffic Jam Troubles

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports ish, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis are in a traffic jam. It's a known fact that traffic jams suck, but when you have golden liquid begging to be released; weighing you down, and no relief in sight, they suck even more - as Niall will tell you.</p><p>Louis, however, is controlling.. and thoroughly enjoying the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my deviantART - StrawberryGiggles :)
> 
> This story is based off of Niall's lovely tweet https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/319852862429597696  
> Enjoy :)

They were bumper-to-bumper in traffic when Louis realized what was wrong with Niall. And Louis was kicking himself over it too.   
It was the classic situation; always happening with Harry at every opportunity. Whether they were dating, or singing, or waiting to sign posters, it happened. 

"You okay there, Niall?" Louis asked.  He knew what was wrong; of course he did, but he craved for Niall to speak up;  
Niall was hunched up in the small seat next to him, his feet tapping. "Fine." Came the grumpy reply. "Completely fine."  
"Are you sure?" Louis rested his hand on the steering wheel as the car was brought to a crawl.  
Niall could've screamed at Louis - _No, he was not okay, actually!!_ Instead the little Irishman settled for silence, crossing his legs at the ankles and trying to subtly bury himself further into the seat. "Yes, Louis." He grumbled. "I'm completely completely fine." _Except that I need the toilet so could you hurry the car up please?_ Niall thought. After all those milkshakes he'd drank this morning, he really wasn't feeling his best and his bladder was getting a little too uncomfortable. He was mulling this thought over, when he realized with a pang that he didn't visit the toilet this morning either. Great.  
"Anyway." Niall continued with a small sigh. "Would you please hurry up and get this car home? I've had a lovely day with you at the mall but I want to go home." _For a very very good reason too.._  
"Actually, no." Louis shrugged and settled back putting his hands behind his head as a rest.   
"Why?" Niall huffed. Oh, if Louis even thought he was going to have a laugh with him, he had another thing coming, oh yes he did.   
"Traffic jam." Louis said, fake sympathy laced into his voice.  
"Oh." Niall said. His eyes widened, his heart started to thump a little more in his chest. Oh, _shit_.  
"Why?" Louis asked casually. "Something wrong?"  
Niall frowned. "I told you, I'm fine, I'm just restless and I'd prefer to go home." He snapped at his boyfriend.   
"Ohh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Louis whispered softly, voice icy threatening.  He unclicked his seatbelt; it snapped and flew up like a soft leather snake. He pressed one hand to Niall's thigh but leaned over, the two were face to face, breaths evening out. "I wouldn't do that at all."  
"Snap out at you?" Niall said irritably. His bladder was pulsing softly between his legs sending out messages and begs of relief, while his cock was pulsing with sheer arousal just from his bladder pressure.   
"Precisely." Louis said. Snapping at Louis was something never to be done. As he leaned forward in Niall's lap, his hands fumbled for Niall's bladder. He nudged the fly of Niall's jeans and beamed. Oh, that was a pretty little thing at the moment, wasn't it? So this was why Niall wanted to get home in a hurry, Niall's bladder was filling up nicely. A neat had bump full of hot, golden liquid. All waiting just to pour out. Louis thought so.. and the thought made a shiver fizzle down his spine.   
Oh well! They'd take the long way home tonight! Louis caught the swelling, warm bump with his fingers and gently stroked the curve. Beneath him, Niall was already quivering and trembling slightly, his breathing heavy. "L- Louis wh-- what are you.. d-doing!" He said suddenly. 

"Why didn't you tell me." Louis worried his lip between his teeth. "Why didn't _you_ tell me you were so full up like this?" He said. He poked, nudged and prodded the full bump with his fingers.   
Niall whined a little at this, his tough-guy persona in shatters around him. He tried to breath okay, in, out, in, out but his breaths came shaky. "I- I.. uh.."  
"Tell me." Louis insisted, his fingers tightening around the curl of Niall's filling bladder.  
Niall couldn't fight it any more; somewhere inside he was loving this, and his groin started to pulse more pleasurably as he shook and his hips gyrated, his ball of water sloshing. "W- what if I don't?"  
His eyes were slightly teary but ever so, he locked eyes with Louis.   
"You know." Louis nipped Niall's neck and Niall jumped, his bladder painfully pulsed as he did, still sending shockwaves for sheer relief.   
Niall refused to speak.

"Oh, that's it." Louis said but he smirked. He reached over. Sweat drops formed at Niall's forehead as he wiggled and squirmed trying desperately to bury his crotch deep into the seat; but he was still eager to see what Louis had in store for him. Louis looked ahead; they were still in traffic. Good.   
He pulled his tie from his neck and dangled it in front of Niall. "Do you know what this is for?"  
Niall was blank.   
Louis smirked. "I can't wait for you to find out, then." He set it aside. Niall's eyes followed it, as curious as ever.   
"That's not all." Louis continued. He pressed a kiss to Niall's neck. "Are you, by any chance.. _thirsty_?"  
Niall paused, his eyes widened. _Fucking hell! Why!_ He nodded slightly, biting his lip. _Hmmmm, all of that water inside of him, he'll be bursting and bouncing against the seat, letting out spurts. Maybe then he'd figure out what the tie is for?_ Niall couldn't deny it, he really wanted this, so badly.. Taking a little gulp, he nodded.   
"That's good, oh you're good." Louis nodded in approval. He reached into the side of the car door and pulled out a bottle of water. He uncapped it.   
He was deciding how much Niall drank today.   
The older man nudged the bottle to Niall's lips and Niall latched on, gulping and gulping. The more he drank, the more he realized; _Stop it, stop it, stop it._ He repeated to himself. _Please, please stop. This is getting too much._   
His bladder was pulsing with every other gulp he swallowed and his legs started to quiver tightly with desperation, feet tapping hysterically against the floor. His groin was heated though, he groaned against the bottle rim. It was either a pee or an orgasm and both were pretty euphoric sounding. 

Though he pulled away and whimpered, now his bladder felt like it was going to explode and he took a deep breath. "Louis." He gasped. "Fucking hell, Louis."  
"What, babe? What's wrong?"  
"I have to fucking _wee_!" Niall hissed. Whatever the fuck Louis had put in that drink to make his need to piss magnify in less than ten seconds, it can be taken fucking out again. "You spiked that drink!" He hissed, eyes wide. He leaned forward only to be held back by his seatbelt and he stared.  
"Niall. I really don't think this is a nice way to talk to your boyfriend. May I remind you that I am in control of you?" He said.

"W- what the _fuck ever_." Niall panted as he squirmed in his seat. He didn't know what was growing more, his arousal or his need for the toilet. "Fuck sake, Louis." His voice was strained, as he held one hand tightly on his cock. The other was reaching out with trembling fingers to the door handle, only to be slapped away.   
Hard. By Louis.   
Niall caught a breath in his throat as he was slapped, a hot long spurt shot from him and his legs trembled. His bladder felt bruised, he was in utter pain. He whimpered and bit his lip as warmth soaked his crotch, tiny dribbles. Pretty quickly his thighs were cold and sticky with liquid. "Louis." He moaned. "Why are you m-making me hold s-so much?!"   
"Because." Louis leaned over, breathing in Niall's ear. "You like it."  
Niall shuddered and a shiver went down his spine. He couldn't deny it; he loved getting himself into desperate messes like this.   
Niall cast his eyes down at the small warm wet patch, his legs shaking. He continued to hold his cock, the pressure backed against his throbbing tip.   
"Y- you like it too." The blonde boy pointed out.   
"A- ahh!" He cut off as he held himself at the waist, desperation overcoming him again in crashes of spasming pain.   
"I think it's time." Louis said finally as he observed his squirming boyfriend, finally seeing him begin to lose control in copious amounts, a lovely stain spreading ever so slyly over Niall's front. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Niall said as he clutched his crotch, warmth seeping through his fingers. _Oh for god's sake. Losing it already!_  
With every spurt that came out gracing his sore crotch, his bladder muscles were trembling and trying to hold his river back. He didn't hear Louis, he was concentrating. Leaning forward in his seat to get some pressure, his seatbelt dug into his sore abdomen sending sharp pains through, and another spurt was tickling the edge of his cock.   
"Didn't you hear me?" Louis roughly pulled Niall close by the scruff of his shirt. Niall let out a strangled moan as he fell forward, the swell of his abdomen slightly brushing the seat. Even that gentle touch had him groaning, warmth spurting. He wanted to feel it more, so he buried his crotch a bit more into the seat as he spurted and warmth spread around his crotch. A small naughty smile spread over his face; _oooh_.   
Louis could see Niall wasn't listening so pulled him in closer, stopping Ni's stream. "I said, I think it's time.. Looks like you got desperate fast."  
Louis knew Niall had been desperate all along, it was just now that Niall was letting it get the better of him.   
Louis silently reached forward and grabbed his tie from the side. He looked at Niall. "If you're good for me, I'll take it away. But right now, you're being very bad." He first tightened Niall's seatbelt. Niall let out a harsh gasp as the pressure sharpened, the swell of his bladder pulsing erratically, beads of urine at his slit.   
"Louis!" He gasped. He squeezed his legs tightly.

"Sssh." Louis pulled Niall's hands away from his crotch probably a bit too forcefully, almost as soon as Louis did Niall was peeing quietly, hissing through his clothes. "Stop that now." Louis warned.   
He grabbed the tie and tied it around Niall's hands tightly. Then he smirked. "Since you've been bad, your hands are tied. If you're good and you hold it, I'll take the tie off and you can hold yourself a little. How long can you last if I make you sit still?"  
Niall whimpered; but he was quite liking this despite his pulsing bladder letting small spurts tease him. He tried in vain to hold himself but with his hands tied, he was unable. Whining softly,  he held his legs tightly together. Soon his muscles were aching and cramping, he couldn't keep his legs still at all. "Need to wee, need to wee, need to wee." Niall breathed, chanting.  
"I know, I know, I know." Louis teased back.   
Niall was trying his hardest to hold on, squeezing or fanning his legs. He tightened them, crossed them at the ankles, uncrossed them, crossed them at the ankles again, kicked out. His face grew streaky-red and his eyes for once were filled with a mix of panic. "I- I c-can't keep doing t-this forever.." He gasped out to Louis. _Why was the traffic taking so fucking long to clear up?!_

"Try." Louis challenged, but he was growing aroused seeing Niall was close to going, close to the inevitable happening.   
A small drop of sweat formed at Niall's forehead and his brow furrowed. "I fucking am trying, Louis, I really fucking am!" He spat, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't keep still, forever bouncing in his seat and kicking his legs. His hands strained against the tie. "Louis, it fucking hurts!" He snapped, and now it really was.   
The more he held off the pressure, the more his liquid thrashed against him. His bladder was getting tired of holding and he was sore and achey. The more he thrashed, his bladder muscles ached, trembled and he was losing it.  
Louis could tell, Niall was getting more and more frantic. "Oh you really do have to go, don't you." He breathed out watching Niall struggle and thrash.   
Niall moaned and closed his eyes wiggling further and further back into his seat, forever thrashing. He was red in the face and whimpering. His hands shook terribly as he tried to pull his tie off.  
"Don't you dare, or I'll keep you completely still." Louis hissed.   
Niall froze. He opened his eyes and his heart almost missed a beat. "Traffic's moving, it's moving, _look_ Louis!" He said hurriedly, leaning forward hard. His seatbelt threw him back though and he lost a couple more spurts.   
"Eager, baby." Louis began to drive forward. The traffic managed to clear. Niall was getting more and more excited at relief getting nearer somewhat, squirming and smiling, panting and holding. Louis chuckled, deciding to let Niall have some of his relief now. He drove a bit faster but then the car stopped with a clunk.   
Niall was thrown backwards.   
"Well, fuck." Louis muttered. "Looks like our car broke down."  
Niall gasped softly, moaning. In all the chaos and jerking, his bladder had given up. He moaned against his seat and relaxed, piss spurting free at long last.   
"Oh no you don't." Louis warned. He reached into Niall's lap looking for the boy's penis. Niall groaned and shuddered, he was still peeing hotly against Lou's hand. Louis felt his spine prickle, he spread his hand only slightly to feel the warmth.   
He pinched Niall's tip and his stream stopped abruptly. Niall whined loudly, his small cloud of relief was over.   
"We have to push the car to the garage." Louis said. He shifted in his seat after seeing Niall lose it; now he was hard. Did he really have to wait until they got home just to fuck Niall into sweet oblivion? Sadly yeah.. but not before he had his awesome one-man show. He pulled Niall out of the car, pushing and shoving him purely on purpose. 

Niall felt warmth rush across his crotch and down his legs. "Louis!" He squeaked, his hands still tied and his legs trying to hold on. "I'm weeing!"  
"I know."  
With that, Louis slammed Niall against the side of their car. Niall whimpered, his tie fell to the floor. Niall gyrated against Louis as he finally let go. It was surprisingly slow at first, small spurts and trickles, but the more Niall relaxed against his loving boyfriend the more he pissed, and soon Niall was going freely, golden hot liquid gushing from him. He sighed in relief almost toppling against Louis. God, since when had it felt so good to piss? "Louis.." He sighed happily. "So good."   
A puddle spread around the two but neither seemed to care. Niall's stream was still spraying, warmth still soaking his thighs and staining his jeans dark all over, liquid spreading a little over his backside too.   
His stream slowly started to end, and once it did, Niall leaned into Louis, sighing, full of relief.   
Louis kissed Niall's forehead. "Well done, so good Niall.." He kissed Niall's forehead again. Niall beamed. "I ruined your tie." He stared down at the now-sodden tie on the floor.   
"I don't care about that." Louis groaned softly. He pressed himself against Niall, his erection straining a bit.   
"Mmmnh." Niall purred. He pressed against Louis, pushing his wet clothes to him too. "I was soooo desperate." He teased feeling Louis buck against him. 

Niall actually thought they were going to push the car to the garage after that, but car sex seemed like the better option. They laid back, exhausted but exhilarated and still in the car. "We have to do that again some time." Niall beamed excitedly.   
Louis smirked back.   
_Trust me Niall baby,_ he thought, _You will. You definitely will._  
And Louis wasn't just talking about the sex!


End file.
